


The Secret Brother

by Hazzasgoregousguitar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Zayn, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Close Siblings, Crying Harry, Crying Liam, Crying Zayn, Cutting, Emotional zayn, Gay Bashing, Gay Liam Payne, Homophobic Language, M/M, One Direction Tours, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Harry Styles, Self Harm, Zayn Has a Brother, just a lot of crying, lying, matching tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzasgoregousguitar/pseuds/Hazzasgoregousguitar
Summary: Zayn has been keeping a secret from everyone, he has a brother. His 2 year younger brother named Noah Dylan Malik to be exact. But when spotted with his brother everyone mistakes his brother for his boyfriend. Liam isn't really okay with the idea of Zayn liking someone else. Zayn soon learns that Noah likes Liam, the guy who he has liked from the start. And when Liam has second thoughts about Zayn once he saw his brother he starts liking Noah, while also liking Zayn ends up going to Harry for help and both him and Harry make a plan to break up Liam and Noah. But when Liam starts to break down will Noah be able to pick up the pieces or will he be too busy with Harry to notice.





	The Secret Brother

The Laughter of the two boys echoed through the New York chatter as they were whisked into the crowd. With sunglasses on their face and their arm around each other, it's no surprise that some people thought they were together. But with the similar faces and skin, they could be identical twins, one of them was about a centimetre taller, with almost matching tattoos except for a screw on one's ankle. But no one was going to see that

As they walked in the streets of the New York noises, they talked about everything, from sisters to christmas, to tours and parents, and houses to universities. They were so comfortable with each other, other than not seeing each other for 2 years. They were in each others DNA and basically conjoined together. They went to each other with their problems, with love trouble, with friend dilemmas. When each of them was coming out and their parents were mad, at first. They accepted each other through thick and thin.

They rounded a corner and one of them tripped, but was caught by the other. One of them talking something about how the other was always clumsy. The other had blushed at grabbed their hand, he started running back to his apartment. They were so involved with each others presence that they both didn't notice the flashing of the cameras or the scribble of notes being taken.

They didn't know until the following morning, when a headline from a news website was all over twitter, being repeatedly tagged in asking what was happening

**'Zayn Malik strolling in the streets of New York City with unknown new boyfriend'**


End file.
